XXXmas
by NotWritingAnymore
Summary: a very, very, very late Christmas special. Jaden thinks Chazz didn't get him a gift...boy is he wrong. Warnings: explicit sexual content, slight kink, Jadan/Chazz


**If you want to know why this is so late read A/N.*

A/N: Marry Christmas!! NOT!!! My Christmas was totally psycho this year! First, my lap top crashed on the 23 (which is when I had hoped to have this up) then all of a sudden my family is decides to go see all are friend and relatives, even though I was supposed to be spending it with my boyfriend and his family. Got a new computer for Christmas, but couldn't get it running, then took forever to get old memory off crashed lap top on to new confusing computer…… so yeah things went great for me this year. Any way enough of my ranting enjoy the holiday smut!! I own plot only and none of the characters….

XxX

The snow was falling all around the island. Coating everything in a thick white blanket. Everything was calm and peaceful on the cold, snowy, perfect winter day….

Or at least it would have been if the island wasn't full of a bunch of teenagers.

"Heads up Sy!" Jaden yelled before pelting his friend in the back of the head with yet another snow ball. "Man Sy, you can't even doge when I tell you there coming!" the loud mouthed brunette laughed.

"You're not supposed to give them warnings," Chazz said from behind Jaden.

"Oh come on Chazz I was only being ni-" Jaden was cut off as he turned around and got hit in the face with several well amid balls of snow. "Hey that wasn't fair!" he called brushing the cold white stuff off his face.

"It's a snow ball _fight_; it's not supposed to be fair." The black slifer replied crossing his arms over his chest. Jaden was about to reply but stopped short at the large grin the spread across his boy friend's face.

"Chazz what are you-" once again he was cut off. But this time it was by a huge snow ball being dumped right on top of his head. Spinning around Jaden came face to…err chest with the person who had dumped it on him.

"That's what you get for pelting my brother with them all day," Zane said with a small smirk on his face. Behind him Syrus was trying hard not to laugh. Zane had been with them all day but other than throwing the occasional snow ball at Atticus, had pretty much just sat back and watched.

"Good one Zane!" Atticus commented—the other boy seemed to just appear out of nowhere—and smirked as he threw two more snowballs. Jaden tried to duck but failed and got hit in the shoulder. Chazz—the target of the second snow ball—simply side stepped the frozen projectile, and smirked at the grunt his boyfriend gave at being hit again.

"Okay you guys that's enough," the boy's looked over to see Alexis and Blair standing near the dorm.

"Yeah guys! It's time to exchange gifts!" the younger girl called excitedly. All the boys smiled and ran towards the dorm—except for Zane and Chazz, they just smirked and followed the crowed.

"Alright! I can't wait to see what Chazz got me!" Jaden called happily as he entered the dorm. Behind him Chazz's smirk turned to a small grin.

'Oh yeah just wait and see…'

"I can't believe you didn't get me anything!" Jaden wailed and hung his head. "I mean are first Christmas as a couple and you get me nothing!"

"First off, don't ever call us a couple like that again; I'm not a chick. And second, Christmas isn't all about presents," the blacknette said smoothly crossing his legs and taking a swallow from his eggnog—which Alexis had barely stopped Atticus from spiking.

"Yeah but, but I'm your boyfriend! You're supposed to get me stuff!" the brunette complained looking over pleadingly at his lover.

"Oh stop complaining. You got stuff from everyone else, and besides it's not like I got any one else a bunch of stuff." Chazz being Chazz had gone the whole 'here's some cash buy yourself something nice' route. The only person he had actually gotten something for was Alexis; he gave her a beautiful sapphire pendant.

"Jaden is right Chazz," Alexis said fingering the expensive gift around her neck. "How could you not get him anything? You've been together for like…three months." Chazz just shrugged and downed the last of his eggnog. Feeling a warm tingle in his stomach as he looked down at the empty cup, and briefly wondered if Alexis had really been successful at keeping Atticus from spiking it.

"Look don't worry about it, okay. It's none of your business. Now quite bugging me before I kick you all out of my dorm." Jaden huffed and leaned back into the couch pouting. Everyone else gave him a small glare before going back to talking and inspecting their new gifts.

Picking up another cup of eggnog from the coffee table Chazz leaned back and smirked. 'Just wait till later Jaden…I got you something…'

Later that night Jaden was laying on Chazz's bed absently picking at the tiny fuzzes on the dark blue bed spread, and still pouting. "How could he not get me anything? Lex is right we've been together for a while now….maybe he doesn't really care about me?" shaking his head he banished the thought. He knew that Chazz cared, even if the other boy didn't show it very often in public. Giving a heavy sigh he starred up at the ceiling trying to think if maybe he had done something to make his lover mad at him.

He actually hadn't seen Chazz in a while now, and was starting to wonder where he was. But he got his answer in just a few moments.

"Hey Jaden," he heard the other boy call. Sitting up Jaden looked to the door.

"I'm in the bedroom!" he called back.

"Are you still pouting about me not getting you a gift?" Chazz asked as he approached the slightly open door.

"Maybe a little…" Jaden said folding hid hands in his lap and twiddling his thumbs.

"Well don't, because I did get you something."

"Really! What is it and why didn't you give it to me earlier?" the brunette said with excitement as he looked to the—still mostly closed—door.

There was a small chuckle before the door was pushed open and Chazz leaned against the door frame casually. "Not so sure you would have wanted me to give this to you in front of everyone."

Blood rushed from his head to his crotch so fast Jaden actually got a nose bleed. Leaning against the door frame in a completely casual way was Chazz…wearing the hottest Santa outfit Jaden had ever seen in his life.

Tight, knee high, flat heel black leather boots. Mid-thigh red shorts with a fluffy white trim around the waist; they were so tight they looked painted on. And coming off the shorts were black leather suspenders. White half-finger gloves came up to his elbows and he even wore a Santa hat to top things off.

"Merry Christmas," Chazz said smirking at his lover.

"Holy shit…" Jaden said sitting up and turning to sit on the edge of the bed.

"What don't like your present? I could always just give you cash instead," the blacknette said shrugging his shoulders.

"No, no this…this is good," Jaden replied still just eyeing the other boy.

"Well then," Chazz said standing up straight and holding his hands out at his side in that look-at-me kind of way. "Come and unwrap me." Getting up from the bed Jaden walked over to Chazz and crushed their mouths together before the other boy could say anything else. The blacknette moaned into Jaden's mouth and backed them up towards the bed.

Upon reaching it he pushed Jaden back, only breaking the kiss for a moment before coming down on top of him. He continued to kiss Jaden as his hands worked their way under his boyfriend's shirt. Pushing his tongue into the brunette's mouth he continued to dominate the kiss.

'Hold on a second here. Back off a little….' Chazz lightened up and withdrew his tongue from Jaden's mouth. 'It's Jaden's turn remember.' gripping the other boy's upper arms he flipped their positions. Putting Jaden on top.

"Um, Chazz what are you doing?" Jaden asked as he ended their kiss, slightly confused at his normally so dominant boyfriend.

"Its part of your present," Chazz said looping his arms around Jaden's neck. "Unwrap me, do what you want…"

Jaden blinked down at the black slifer. Chazz never bottomed. Suddenly finding the idea of dominating Chazz very hot, the brunette ducked back down to kiss him again. Moving his lips from Chazz's to kiss his jaw and neck. Finding a rather sensitive spot under the other boy's right ear. He abused this new knowledge kissing and sucking there before whispering to him.

"So I really get to top? Hmmm, I've thought of quite a few things I could do to you…" he bit Chazz's ear lobe gently, falling into the role of seme perfectly. Moving his lips back down the exposed collum of Chazz's neck he nipped at his lover's collar bone, before sucking it, causing a multicolored purple bruise to be brought to the surface.

Chazz bit his lip trying to keep back the moan that wanted to let its self be known. Gasping as he felt nimble fingers brush over one of his pert nipples he let his eyes wander to his chest where Jaden was now kissing. He watched as one of his nipples was licked and then taken into the brunette's warm mouth. He couldn't help it; he closed his eyes and let out a low sexy moan.

Jaden smiled around his boyfriend's nipple. Biting down gently he sucked softly before letting it go from his mouth. "Umm, you make nice noises Chazz don't hold them back," he moved back up Chazz's body to kiss the other boy again. Chazz made another low moan into the brunette's mouth as he kissed back. The black slifer's hands wondered over Jaden's back pushing up his shirt and tracing the slacker's spine. At this said slacker moaned and arched.

"Ahh, Chazz…" he breathed against said boy's pale cheek. Sitting up he discarded his jacket and shirt. Looking down at the other boy he swallowed hard at the sight. Reaching down he pulled the Santa hat from Chazz's head, before running his fingers over the pale planes for skin exposed to him. "God you're sexy." He whispered as he undid his pants and pushed them down on his hips enough to free his quickly growing arousal.

Coming back down on top of him Jaden placed wet kisses over Chazz's stomach. Upon reaching the waist band of the sluty shorts he moved his hands up to Chazz's shoulders and pushed the suspenders off them. Then proceeded to pull down the tight shorts. Once they were gone Jaden—much to Chazz's disappointment—moved back up his lover's body. He kissed the blacknette strongly, before pulling away and sitting up.

"What are you doing?" Chazz questioned as he watched Jaden fiddle with the discarded shorts.

"Trust me?" the brunette asked looking up at his boyfriend. Chazz nodded slightly confused. "Good," Jaden said and tossed the shorts aside; still holding the suspenders in his hand. Moving to straddle Chazz's chest he took one of his lover's wrists and wrapped one end of the suspenders around it tightly.

"Jaden…"Chazz said but didn't struggle as his other wrist was tied as well. Jaden just smirked down at Chazz and tied the final end of the suspenders to the head board; causing Chazz to lift his arms.

With that being done Jaden moved back down Chazz's body. Kissing and licking on his way down bringing several more deep hickeys to the surface. Stopping at the black slifer's navel, thrusting his tongue into it once he bit the taunt muscle right above it and was gifted with a moan.

Chazz looked down at his slacker as he moved lower and blew out a hot breath over his arousal. He gasped and Jaden looked up at him. His chestnut eyes glinting in the dull light of the room. Chazz's onyx eyes met his for a brief moment before Jaden smiled and turned his attention back to the other's crotch.

Chazz took in a sharp breath as he was engulfed by wet heat. And struggled against the suspenders that kept his arms bound. 'Damn leather…' he thought, as the tight material had no give to it. He bit the inside of his cheek as he felt Jaden's tongue working around him. "Oh, fuuuck Jaden." He moaned at the sweet feeling. All this did was seem to encourage the other boy and he worked harder to pleasure his partner.

Frustrated that he couldn't use his hands, Chazz settled for thrusting up into the lover's mouth. This, however, was quickly put to an end as Jaden's hands griped the black slifer's hips tightly; effectively keeping the pale boy from thrusting. "Ahh…shit Jaden. Unnn, come on." Chazz whined—yes that's right he actually whined—and once again pulled at the very annoying suspenders.

"What's the matter?" Jaden asked pulling off his lovers cock and smiling up at the other boy—in a sexy, slightly evil way.

"Damn, am I this cruel to you? Fuck I want you…" he received as light laugh from Jaden.

"Sometimes, but that is all part of the game…" moving back up to kiss Chazz he let one hand wonder to the night stand and pull open one of the drawers. Retrieving the tube of lubricant kept there he pulled away from the kiss and popped the tube open. Using one of his knees he moved Chazz's legs further apart and applied an ample amount of lube to two of his fingers.

Locking eyes with Chazz to gage his lovers reaction he slipped one digit in up to the last knuckle. Chazz shifted slightly but didn't tell him to stop. Moving his finger in and out a few times the blacknette under him gave him a funny look.

"Why exactly to you like this so much? Doesn't feel all that great to me," smirking Jaden pulled his index finger almost all the way out and slipped his middle one in next to it. Chazz cringed in discomfort but said nothing. Thrusting the digits into and out of the pale boy he searched for the spot that would show Chazz why he liked it so much.

After several attempts at finding it he struck gold. Chazz arched and his eyes widened. "OooH shit!" he moaned as his prostate was firmly probed for the first time. "Do that again damn it!" Jaden smirked down at the other and ignored the request. Scissoring his fingers once or twice, he pulled them out and was met with an angry glare. "Why the fuck did you stop?"

"Aren't you supposed to be the smart one?" Jaden asked jokingly as he popped the almost empty tube of lube open again. Squeezing out a large dollop on to his palm he brought his hand to his crotch and pumped his own hard, neglected member a few times. "This will hurt as first." He said as he lifted one of Chazz's legs over his shoulder, letting the other one wrap around his waist.

Chazz nodded and twisted his wrists so he could grip the suspenders in his hands. Locking eyes with Jaden the silent consent was given, and Jaden pressed firmly against Chazz's virgin entrance. The black slifer gasped as the head was pushed in, but said nothing to stop Jaden. Letting out a shuddering breath said brunette pushed harder until he was fully sheathed inside his lover.

"Oh man Chazz…" Jaden groaned. His body was visibly shaking, the heat of Chazz's body almost too much to bare. "You're, you're so god damn tight." The brunette shut his chestnut eyes as he waited for Chazz to say he could move, and was finding that feat rather hard.

Chazz's onyx orbs where shut as well, but not for the same reason. God it hurt, well not so much hurt as sting. Like when you get salt in a cut, and the sharp prickles of pain would slowly spread over your skin, yeah that was what it felt like. Swallowing he opened his eyes and looked up at Jaden. His slacker's eyes were shut tightly and he was shaking rather noticeably. Licking his lips he made a small rolling motion with his hips.

Jaden gasped when he felt Chazz roll his hips, and looked down at foggy onyx eyes. Chazz panted up at him and licked his lips. "M-move you loser." He groaned out rolling his hips again. Jaden made a small moan and did as his partner asked. Pulling out slowly he thrust back in at the same slow pace. Chazz gasped and shifted, and Jaden pulled out again—more quickly this time—and slid back in at a faster pace. This time the blacknette moaned softly and pressed back against him.

"Oh man Chazz, you feel so freakin' good," Jaden panted as he leaned down to kiss Chazz's jaw, not stopping the swift pace they had picked up—and not caring about the way the leather of Chazz's boots was chafing his shoulder and hip.

"Funny," Chazz said back his breath coming out in short puffs. "I was j-just about to say the same thing." Jaden smirked and moved up to Chazz's lips, kissing him passionately. The black slifer moaned and opened his mouth for the other boy's tongue. Their wet muscles met in a hot tango in Chazz's mouth neither one wanting to give dominance to the other. But it was Chazz who pulled away with a loud moan.

"Aah! Fuck," he cried pulling at the suspenders as he arched his back. "Hit that s-spot again!" the black slifer demanded as he looked up at Jaden with pleasure crazed eyes. The other boy smiled and thrust back in at the same angle hitting Chazz's prostate dead on again. And again his lover arched and cried out.

"Feels good doesn't it?" Jaden asked as he kissed and sucked at Chazz's neck. "This is the kind of pleasure you give to me. It's amazing isn't it?" the questioned boy just nodded as he pulled harder at the suspenders. The cloth of his gloves was digging into his wrists from the stress of pulling against his bindings, but he didn't care. All Chazz cared about was how good it felt to have Jaden inside of him.

"Sh-shit… ah I can't hold on," he moaned his body starting to shudder as his orgasm built up in his stomach. Jaden only proceeded to thrust harder, and the first time uke couldn't take it. "Jaden!!" calling out to his lover and pulling on his restraints so hard blood stained his white gloves he came. Ribbons of creamy white being spilled between them.

Jaden couldn't hold back any longer either. Seeing Chazz cum for him the way he had would have been enough to push him over on its own, but with how tight his partner got…holding on was hopeless. Crying out Chazz's name and arching against the paler teen he came hard deep inside of him, filling Chazz for the first time with incredible heat.

When he stopped shuddering from his orgasm Jaden collapsed on top of Chazz; a heavy, limp, mass of thoroughly satisfied teen. Chazz made a pained groan under him and Jaden opened his eyes and looked up at him. Chestnut opticals widened a little when he saw the blood seeping through Chazz's gloves.

Sitting up and gently pulling out of his boyfriend he undid the suspenders from Chazz's abused wrists. Cringing slightly from the rug-burn feeling the chafing of Chazz's leather boots had left behind. "Sorry about that. You okay?" he asked.

The black slifer gave a pleasured moan as he lowered him aching arms, and wrapped them around Jaden's neck. "Yeah, I'm fine…" he said in a slightly dazed voice. He pulled Jaden down for one last kiss before rolling over onto his side and taking the other with him. Jaden went along happily, curling up against Chazz and giving a content sigh.

"Thank you for my gift," Jaden said sleepily as he smiled into Chazz's chest.

"You're welcome. To be honest I'm not sure who enjoyed in more me or you," the blacknette said with a smirk. Being uke might be something he would have to investigate more in the future.

"Hmm, well merry Christmas…" Jaden murmured.

"Merry Christmas," Chazz said back burying his face in Jaden's hair before joining him in the sweet peace of sleep.

FIN.

A/N: God this is sooo fucking late!! I apologize for it getting up so long after Christmas….but I still hope you liked it.  
And remember: reviews are an author's best friend (hint hint)!!


End file.
